


Лучший Друг Брата.

by ali_miller



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, unestablished relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_miller/pseuds/ali_miller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Над Луи издеваются, но он не возражает, потому что, пока у него есть возможность видеться с братом его лучшего друга каждый день, он чувствует себя нормально.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучший Друг Брата.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brother's Best Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015590) by [pinkladyalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkladyalex/pseuds/pinkladyalex). 



> *Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol

— Лиам, проснись! — Луи подтолкнул старшего брата. — Вставай-вставай-вставай! — он пел, смеялся и пинал Лиама в бок, в надежде поднять подростка — наверняка, не жаворонка — на ноги. Лиам застонал и перевернулся.

— Гарри будет здесь через десять минут, чтобы отвезти нас в школу, вставай! — сказал Луи, затем схватил свою сумку и спустился вниз, чтобы позавтракать.

Лиам задумался, почему его младший брат был таким наглым и счастливым утром. Каким-то образом Луи никогда не был сварлив утром, даже мысль пойти в школу — в это ужасное место — не делала его таким. Лиам встал, оделся и поплелся вниз по лестнице.

— Мам, дай блины Лиаму поскорее, Гарри скоро должен быть здесь, — ворчал Луи, пихая собственные блины в глотку.

Лиам почти хихикнул, Луи был настолько глуп. Он был очень сильно, слишком очевидно влюблен в лучшего друга Лиама, Гарри, и думал, что у него получалось скрывать это. Лиам сел и медленно ел свои блины, нарочно, просто чтобы позлить Луи, который толкнул его в плечо, потому что: «Поторопись, Гарри будет здесь через две минуты!»

Когда Гарри прибыл, Луи практически потащил Лиама за дверь, прежде чем поправить волосы и сделать глаза холодными. Луи отправили на заднее сиденье Рендж Ровера, как и обычно, но он не возражал.

– Хэй, парни, готовы? — спросил Гарри, а Лиам странно на него посмотрел.

— Нет, не готовы, дайте мне зайти обратно и сделать еще несколько вещей, — сказал он с сарказмом. Луи засмеялся, а Гарри лишь зло посмотрел на хихикающего Лиама.

****

— Эй, пидор, удачи на математике! — случайный парень позвал Луи. Тот в замешательстве.

— Эмм, я повеселюсь, спасибо, — сказал он в ответ, не позволяя обидным словам зацепить его. Найл рассмеялся.

— Ты сошёл с ума, — настаивал Найл.

— Почему это? — возразил Луи.

— Этот парень только что назвал тебя педиком, а ты сказал ему, что ты повеселишься на математике, — хмыкнул Найл. — Я не понимаю.

Луи пожал плечами, а Лиам подошёл.

— Что за парень? — спросил Лиам, вставая в оборонительную позу рядом с Луи.

— Я не знаю, — пожал плечами Луи, раздраженный защитой старшего брата.

— Ну, передай ему, что я сказал отвалить, — сказал Лиам, когда они прибыли в математический класс Луи. Найл помахал им на прощание и пошёл в сторону спортзала. — Это твой класс?

— Да, — надулся Луи.

— С тобой всё в порядке?

— Да, — Луи закатил глаза. Постоянные издевательства не беспокоили его, и никогда не беспокоили. Но это напрягало Лиама, что Луи не очень понимал. Лиам ушёл, а Луи повернулся, чтобы зайти в класс, когда к нему подошёл Гарри. 

— Хэй, что происходит? — спросил Гарри.

— Ничего такого, просто собираюсь на математику и бешусь из-за своих братьев-защитников, как и обычно, — хмыкнул Луи, а Гарри улыбнулся ему.

— Эй, Лиам просто заботится о тебе, вот и всё, — сказал Гарри, обнимая Луи за плечи.

— Я знаю, — сказал Луи, сердце бешено колотилось от руки, покоящейся на его плечах, время будто остановилось, пока вес на его плече не исчез. 

— Будь осторожен, приятель! Не бойся учителей! — пошутил Гарри, подмигнув и убежав, когда звонок прозвенел. Луи улыбнулся ему вслед, затем повернулся и пошел в класс.

— Луи, ты опоздал, — поругал Мистер Роджерс.

— Извините, — сказал Луи и сел на своё место.

— Наверное, делал минет в туалете, — он услышал чей-то шепот, когда проходил мимо стола, но не придал этому значения и двинулся дальше. Он сел рядом со своей подругой Перри, и она посмотрела на него с жалостью в глазах. Он предположил, что она слышала комментарий. Луи пожал плечами и достал учебники по математике.

После очень скучного и длинного урока математики прозвенел звонок, и Луи выбежал из класса. Сейчас было время хора, который был его любимым уроком за целый день. Возможно, это было связано с тем, что Гарри с ним в классе. Хор был настолько непопулярным в школе, что всех учеников объединили в два класса. Лиам ждал Луи снаружи. Чтобы успеть вовремя, Луи побежал к двери.

— Где Гарри? — автоматически спросил Луи. Лиам позволял Гарри ходить в хор, потому что они были в одном классе, и потому что он думал, что Луи необходима там защита. 

— Сказал, что ему нужно в туалет, поэтому я провожу тебя сегодня.

— Это необходимо? — спросил Луи, хотя уже знал ответ.

— Я хочу, чтобы эти придурки знали, что я твой брат, и они не смогут ничего с тобой сделать, иначе я побью их, — ответил Лиам. Луи не мог признать, что это правда.

Лиам не только был старше, но и оказался звездой футбольной и баскетбольной команды, и бейсбольной, и трассовой, и, ну вы поняли. Большинство боялись его, хотя у них не было никаких оснований. Лиам был хорошим парнем, который и мухи не обидел бы. Если, конечно, эта муха не тронет его младшего брата.

Луи закатил глаза, но продолжил идти с Лиамом, а Зейн подбежал и толкнул их, прыгая на плечи Лиама.

— Блять, приятель? — спросил Лиам, когда Зейн упал в шаге от них.

— Хотел напугать вас. Жаль, не получилось, — объяснил Зейн, извиняясь. Луи улыбнулся ему.

— Спасибо, мы немного испугались, — засмеялся Луи, а Лиам закатил глаза.

— Это твой класс. Держись рядом с Гарри, — сказал Лиам, когда они остановились возле хорового класса.

— Он будет в любом случае, — Зейн усмехнулся, когда Луи вошёл в класс. Лиам бросил на него взгляд хорошо-да-это-правда-но-не-было-необходимо-говорить.

— Привет! Хэй, как дела? — Луи поприветствовал всех в классе с улыбкой, хотя большинство из них издевались над ним, и закатил глаза.

Луи проскользнул на своё место в середине класса рядом с пустым сиденьем около него, и он внезапно почувствовал себя уязвимым. Гарри должен быть там, Гарри всегда был там во время хора. Луи вынул свои вещи и попытался вытряхнуть из головы мысли о том, что на него смотрят. К счастью, Гарри быстро вернулся и сел на сиденье рядом с ним, улыбаясь. 

— Математика прошла хорошо? — спросил он. Луи улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Мы пересмотрели линейные уравнения в сотый раз, — Луи закатил глаза и фыркнул, Гарри засмеялся над раздражением парня. Он подумал о том, как через несколько лет Луи будет жалеть, что не делал линейные уравнения, и ему казалось абсолютно восхитительно то, как мальчик не обращал внимания.

— Встаньте для вокальной разминки, — сказал Мистер Сми, и класс встал, делая упражнения для губ по девятибалльной шкале и пел какие-то глупые слова. — Замечательно, просто замечательно! — воскликнул Мистер Сми. — Сейчас, как вы все знаете, планируется весенний концерт, и мы будем учить новую песню сегодня. Я выбрал двоих из вас дуэтом в ней. Песня «Chasing Cars»*, уверен, что большенство из вас знают её, да? — говорил Мистер Сми.

Все, о чем думал Луи, был вопрос, кто будет петь дуэтом. Он хотел сделать это, но в то же время и не хотел. Луи любил петь, но был немного неуверен в своем голосе. Мистер Сми раздал ноты классу.

— Так у кого соло? — ребенок Трэвис, подумал Луи, когда кто-то спросил.

— О да, дуэт, — Мистер Сми поправил Трэвиса. — Я выбрал двух наших звёздных исполнителей, чьи голоса будут отлично звучать вместе!

— Просто скажите нам, кто это! — прыснула Джейд.

— Да, да, извините. Гарри и Луи! Поздравляю!

Весь класс застонал, но Луи и Гарри улыбнулись друг другу, пребывая в лёгком шоке.

— Идемте вниз, в переднюю часть класса, там я могу дать вам несколько советов и прочее. Я хочу, чтобы вы оставались на один день в неделю, чтобы мы работали над гармонией и чем-то подобным.

Гарри и Луи направились к первой парте и сели на стул возле фортепиано в передней части класса. Несколько человек глазами выстрелили в них, но Гарри был самым взрослым в классе, и никто не хотел связываться с ним. Хотя, как и Лиам, он никогда не обидит и мухи.

— Просто слушайте песню через раз, — Луи стал подпевать, потому что, конечно, он знал эту песню.

Мистер Сми указывает на них в течение песни, предупредив, что это будет, когда они будут петь вместе. Луи улыбнулся Гарри, который сделал то же самое в ответ, понимая, что они были выбраны в качестве лучших певцов в всем классе. И, возможно, Луи улыбается потому, что его голос хорошо сочетается с голосом Гарри. Но, опять же, может быть, Гарри улыбается из-за того же.

****

После школы Гарри довез Лиама и Луи до дома.

— Лиам, угадай что? — спросил Луи с заднего сиденья.

— Что?

— Мы с Гарри получили дуэт для весеннего концерта! — воскликнул Луи.

— Да, — Гарри улыбнулся Луи. — Я взволнован.

— Почему вы не сказали мне раньше? — спросил Лиам.

— Думаю, Лу хотел сказать тебе, — пожал плечами Гарри, и улыбнулся Луи в зеркало.

Луи немного покраснел из-за прозвища, которым его никто не называет. Ему так же нравится идея, что Гарри думал о нём, а не только наоборот.

— Кстати, почему бы тебе не вернуться ко мне, чтобы мы могли немного порепетировать? Может быть, удивить Мистера Сми нашим звучанием вместе, — предложил Гарри.

— Да, звучит здорово. Что на счёт тебя, Лиам? — ответил Луи, сдерживая волнение. Конечно, он был дома у Гарри много раз, но он всегда был с Лиамом, потому что Лиам должен был следить за ним, и он всегда чувствовал себя кем-то вроде злоумышленника.

— Мне нужно учиться, ты сможешь подбросить Луи позже? — сказал Лиам, и Гарри резко повернул на парковку. И чёрт, сердце Луи билось всё быстрее и быстрее с каждой минутой. Он собирался пойти к Гарри, тусоваться с Гарри, наедине. Он не мог разобрать слова, которыми обменялись Лиам и Гарри, прежде чем первый вышел из машины и пошёл внутрь.

— Ну, иди садись вперёд, — сказал с усмешкой Гарри, и Луи поднялся, чтобы сесть на пассажирское сиденье, не особо задумываясь и перелезая прямо в салоне. Так, как он хотел, не получилось, и в конечном итоге он падает так, что его ноги торчат наверху, а лицо на сиденье. Он начал смеяться над собой, а Гарри тоже смеялся, потому что это было слишком мило. Луи почувствовал, что краснеет от смущения, но выпрямился, пристегнув себя.

— Не самая умная моя идея, — прокомментировал он свои действия.

— Не самая умная, нет, — сказал Гарри, перед тем как развернуться на дороге.

Через час они были в прохладной комнате Гарри, музыка вопила, и они не особо занимались тем, чем планировали. Они работали над английским Луи, но не совсем. Он был продвинут в Театральных Искусствах, таким образом, Гарри ничего не понимал.

После того как Луи сходил в ванную, он вернулся и обнаружил сидящего спиной к нему Гарри. Он был совершенно беззащитной мишенью, поэтому Луи воспользовался шансом. Он прыгнул на Гарри и повалил их обоих на кровать. Это быстро превратилось в борцовский поединок, в котором Гарри с легкостью выиграл. В конце концов, Гарри перевернул Луи, удерживая обе руки за головой. Они оба тяжело дышали и устали, быстро поняли, как неправильно выглядит сцена (хотя оба хотели, чтобы он была именно такая). Гарри отпустил Луи и быстро поднялся с него, а последний неловко закинул ногу на ногу.

— Так, хм, как в школе?

— Все по-старому.

— Как ты справляешься с отрицательной реакцией?

— С чем? — Луи был не уверен, что Гарри имел в виду.

— Ну, знаешь, после того как ты сделал каминг-аут в прошлом году, как ты справляешься с отрицательной реакцией? Это единственная причина, по которой люди имеют что-то против тебя, не так ли?

Луи начал тереть пальцы. Он не говорил об этом. Конечно, с тех пор как он признался, что гей (единственный в начальных классах с яйцами, которых хватило, чтобы сделать это), издевательства только ухудшились, но это действительно его не беспокоило. Было что-то, чего он ждал в школе, больше чем грубые слова…

— Ну, я имею в виду, конечно, это год был для меня тяжелее, чем несколько последних, но не намного. Просто сейчас люди думают, что они имеют право ненавидеть меня. А мне глубоко, глубоко плевать. Почему это было так трудно для тебя? — спросил Луи, теперь сидя рядом с Гарри на кровати.

Близость и личность разговора заставляла Луи чувствовать себя… хорошо, он не был уверен. Он действительно был рад быть ближе к своему возлюбленному, но глубина всего этого ему не нравилась. Тем более, он мог вернуться обратно к своему брату.

— Да, довольно трудно, но опять же, со мной был Лиам. Ой, подождите, как и с тобой! — сказал Гарри с поддельным удивленным взглядом на лице. Луи немного покраснел и хихикнул, хотя не был совсем уверен, почему.

— Пф, Лиам – ничто. Мне у меня просто есть мотивация, чтобы пойти в школу и пройти через все это, — проговорился Луи, не желая говорить так много. Он надеялся, Гарри не будет задавать много вопросов о его «мотивации».

— Мотивация? Что ты имеешь в виду? — Гарри задал уже слишком много вопросов.

— Не обращай внимания, забудь, — перебил Луи, встявая с кровати и направляясь к iPod'у, который был настроен на станции, чтобы выбрать песню.

— Ну давай, скажи мне. Клянусь, я никому не скажу. Это парень? — спросил Гарри с опаской.

Он хотел ответить, но кто это мог быть, если не парень? Кто заслуживает Луи, правильно относится к нему после стольких лет? Всё, чего хотел Гарри, — защитить его, позволить ему дружить с ним и быть счастливым, коим он и является, но потом снова кажется, что нет, не всё это в одно и то же время. 

Луи кивнул головой, но не сталкиваясь с глазами Гарри.

— Кто это? — спросил Гарри. Луи не отвечал. — Он горячий? Ну давай, скажи мне, он хотя бы симпатичный? — Луи хихикнул и наконец повернулся к Гарри.

— Да, довольно красивый, — Луи не знал, откуда у него появилась уверенность. — Ты его хорошо знаешь, — Луи хихикнул над собственной шуткой. 

— Я клянусь всем, что у меня есть, что не скажу ему, — поклялся Гарри, держа его руку.

— Но это невозможно.

— Что? — Гарри был чрезвычайно смущен, поскольку его мозг вынудил его исключить единственный логический ответ.

— Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я сказал тебе? — спросил Луи, делая шаг в сторону Гарри.

— Да, — твёрдо сказал Гарри.

— Ты знаешь, что, нет, неважно, — ухмыльнулся Луи и обернулся. Гарри был так расстроен тем, что кто, чёрт везьми, думал Луи, что заслужил его. Это Найл? Наверное, это был он... но этот парень, словно столб!

— Кто это? — снова спросил Гарри, расстроенный и собирающийся убить Луи, если он ему не скажет. Конечно, он бы никогда не убил Луи, просто, может быть, слегка чмокнул его.

— Я уже сказал, что не могу сказать тебе! — сказал Луи с ухмылкой, оборачиваясь и в ужасе обнаруживая, что Гарри стоит прямо перед ним. Он поднял голову вверх, чтобы встретиться с Гарри глазами.

— Ой, п-привет, — Луи был взволнован близостью, и когда Гарри наклонился, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо, он почти развалился.

— Ты думаешь, кто может защитить тебя лучше, чем я? — Луи удивленно посмотрел на Гарри.

— Н-никто, — ответил Луи, пытаясь отдышаться, потому что Гарри все ещё практически дышал ему в затылок.

— Хорошо, — Гарри осторожно прижался губами к Луи, и они оба растаяли. Луи больше, чем Гарри, потому что тот факт, что он целовал Гарри, о чёрт возьми, он целовал Гарри, чёрт. Но когда они оторвались и посмотрели друг на друга, Луи просто крепко обнял Гарри.

— Кстати, ты — моя мотивация, — Луи убедился, что Гарри знает, крепко обнял его спину.

— Ты очаровательный, — хихикнул Гарри и поцеловал Луи в лоб.

****

— Забудь, что было сказано,

Пока мы не стали слишком старыми, — глубоким голосом пел Гарри.

— Покажи мне сад,

Которым расцветает наша жизнь, — Луи пел, глядя в наполняюшиеся гордостью глаза Гарри.

— Всё, чем я являюсь,

Всё, чем я когда-то был,

Здесь, в твоих прекрасных глазах;

Они единственное, что я вижу, — они пели вместе, идеально гармонируя и прекрасно смешивая голоса вместе, как заметил Мистер Сми. Пока они сидели на двух стульях перед остальной частью хора, их руки нашли друг друга, и их пальцы переплелись. Отношения между этими двумя потрясли учеников, но были легко приняты Лиамом, а за ним и остальной частью класса.

Можно было с уверенностью сказать, что они были счастливы.  



End file.
